Dragon Queen
by hidden-behind-the-stars
Summary: A Lissa drabble series (if people like it and I keep motivated). Prompts welcome- anything Lissa related, really.
1. A Never-Ending Party

**Title: The Never-Ending Party**

**Words: 413**

* * *

What if your entire world floated on one sentence, if in one breath, someone else could motivate you, hold you in an entire world of bliss so you could move on to the hardships of real life? What if the person who could move such a strong thing inside you was standing right beside you, right outside your reach?

This is currently the hell I'm being put through. Beside me is the most wonderful, handsome, and loving man in the entire world and yet he is just outside my reach. We can't do anything; for fear of scrutiny from the guests. We can't say anything; for fear that a whispered word would be overheard and spell disaster for the laws I wish to pass.

The only thing that keeps me holding on is a whispered sentence he told me this evening, just before the ball began, _"When this is all over, I will make your worries disappear."_ This kept me from boiling over and breaking. The sentence, murmured three hours before, had sustained me.

At the very edge of my vision, I could see his face. He was smiling, his hair brushed neatly, and his suit impeccable. Yet underneath his cool exterior I could see his annoyance and boredom- I could practically feel it.

I looked around the large ballroom. It was lavishly decorated with elaborate golden chandeliers, decked out in blazing red drapes and accents, and numerous large glass windows.

I knew Rose was behind me, ready (she may be asleep...) to guard me from any attacks by either Strigoi or Moroi. Beside her was Dimitri, who was stoic and ready for battle, to protect his charge- and his Queen.

I smoothed my dress absentmindedly, the silk soft on my fingertips. It was dark green, the colour of pine tree leaves (which may sound disgusting, but it was a beautiful colour). A mermaid-style dress, tightly fitted to my thin curve-less Moroi body. It was gathered at the waist and had curling sequined designs over it.

My eyes wandered down, only to see the large engagement ring on my finger. My heart filled with joy as I stole a glance at the man beside me. We'd been through hard times but tonight- and forever- we could be together.

With that sentiment, I lifted my head to look over the Moroi royals gathered, a new determination filling me. I wouldn't just exist through this party, I would push myself, challenge myself, to enjoy it.

* * *

**Should I continue this? Yes? No? This I will try to update as much as possible if I should continue. I didn't see many Lissa and Christian stories (obviously not many people like them :C ) so I want to try a drabble series for them. I would love to hear your imput.**

**Yes, in case anyone notices, these are inspired by Orlissa92's _A Little Bit of This, A Little Bit of That _series. I hope she doesn't mind :S  
**

**Please read and review. Virtual cookies?  
**


	2. Crush, pt 1

**Title: Crush**

**Words: 388**

* * *

Do you remember when you were younger and you thought that something, or someone in this case, was the best thing ever created? Younger, being when you were around thirteen? Maybe it's just me.

So in middle school, there was a boy that I was absolutely and utterly infatuated with- an older Moroi boy. He was sixteen- god this is so embarrassing- and we saw each other every so often at Royals social functions such as family reunions and social banquets. Now, remember, this was only about a week long obsession.

Every time I was close to him, my stomach would fill with butterflies. When he would look at me with those green eyes, such pretty eyes, I could barely speak. His brown hair was styled as if he'd just got out of bed (and it was very likely he just did), yet it was absolutely adorable.

He was always cheerful and friendly. He would talk to anybody that would talk to him, even though he was a Royal. He could bring a smile to anybody's face. Despite these traits, even I, the infatuated middle-schooler, could see he was a player. He would be with any girl that would be with him (and that was pretty much every girl). Then he would just lose interest in the conquest. However, he never used me like the other girls. He was often seen hanging out with Andre and they had become great friends. He called me cousin and treated me like I was his favorite (and only) sister.

Although Rose and I were great friends and we told each other everything, I never told her his name. We would gossip about how adorable I believed he was and how he would kiss (he had to kiss well, how else would he get the girls?).

Yeah, that obsession didn't last too long. Soon, the interest faded, replaced with a sisterly affection, as his cheerfulness faded to moodiness, and he took up drinking and smoking. I stopped talking to him, especially after Andre's death.

Now I have to decided to get it out of my system and admit who I'd had a crush on. I feel absolutely nothing towards him now, but I know Rose would make fun of me until the end of my days. The object of my middle-school crush was...

...a sixteen-year-old Adrian Ivashkov.

((Please don't tell Christian.))

* * *

**Is this even realistic? I figured they would probably know each other before _Frostbite_ since their both Royals. I did the math and when Lissa was thirteen, Adrian would have been fifteen or sixteen and I think it would have been before the effects of Spirit really began. It seems reasonable that Adrian and Andre were friends.**

**So I was thinking that I could expand this story so it's not only Lissa but pretty much everyone. Your ideas? Originally, I wanted to do just Lissa because she and Christian are my favorite, but as I'm writing this, I'm thinking of drabbles for everyone else to. I want your input on this.**

**Please review! I love when I get follows but I would like to know what you like/dislike about the story! It doesn't really take too long and I need input from people to be able to know what I should do to give you guys what you want to read.**


	3. Dinner and a Movie

**Title: Dinner and a Movie**

**Words: 178**

* * *

The everday goings-on of the Moroi Court are hectic on good days and everything esle on bad days. The day could begin with a meeting of Royal representatives, then end with the review of old (and often worthless) Moroi laws.

These days would often end in some of the best ways. WHen I would get home, the aroma of whatever beautiful creation of Christian's would fill the rooms. I would walk into the dining room to find the table set with the ages old dinnerware. THe room would be lit with candles and before I could take another step, Christian would have my heels replaced with slippers.

DInner would pass with an array of the best flowers. THen, I would change into comfy shorts and top. We'd curl onto the couch and watch a movie (it didn't really matter which genre, excluding horror- can't stand those).

Most nights, I wouldn't be able to watch the entire movie without falling asleep in his arms, a blanket pulled around us both for warmth.

Those are some of the best nights.

* * *

**Here's another one. Not particularly proud but whatever. Tell me what you guys think. Question still stands- only Lissa or everyone else too? Tell me what you want, please.**


	4. Human

**Title: Human**

**Words: 235**

* * *

Back at the Academy, before my family died, I would look out my window on road trips during the day and see the humans living their lives. Mostly, I would focus on the teenagers and high schools.

I would see kids eating in the sun during lunch, kids staring lazily out classroom windows, and generally kids hanging out (very much like at the Academy, except in the sun.) However, sometimes I would see the human sports and wish the Academy would invest in something so...normal.

Sometimes, Iw ould imagine what it would be like to be human. I f we were all humans- me, Adrian, Christian, Rose, Dimitri, Sydney. Everyone. I would be a cheerleader, I think. One of those preppier girls. Rose would probably be an all-star athlete. She'd be in every sport- and the "MVP" for them as well. DImitri would be the football player, Christian the outcast loner, Eddie the basketball star. Sydney would be the geek, college prepped students and Adrian the playboy.

None of us would be royalty. None of us would deal with having spirit. None of us would be guardians. No evil Strigoi trying to kill us everyday.

Yes, sometimes I wish I were just a human. Just another face in the crowd. Sometimes I wished I wasn't the last Dragomir (unti Jill, anyway). Not the queen of my kind.

Yeah, just being a human would be nice.


	5. Simple

**Title: Simple**

**Words: 193**

* * *

Sometimes the simplest of all actions can be the most splendid. The times that aren't extravagent, that are beautiful in their own right. Things like a simple hug from your best friend or a long distance phone call with a cousin you haven't seen for ages.

Or times when I wake up early, when the dusk sun is peeking through the shades of my room, when the moon is just poking its majestic head up from behind the trees. Peaceful dreams still linger around me and as I turn to the side, I see one of the most beautiful and charming things in the world.

A man with his black hair wild and disarrayed, his arms thrown around the pillow. Pale white skin bright against the dark sheets. His muscles relaxed, untensed. Instead of the fiery comments he gives to Rose, the undying love with me, or the joking conversations with friends, his face is slack and peaceful.

Although I could spend hours just staring at the sleeping angel beside me, I'm forced away by the reality of being Queen. However, one thing is always true; these are the most beautiful of times.


	6. Fairytale

**Title: Fairytale**

**Words: 314**

* * *

When I was around five, my mother would tell Andre and I stories about fairy tales before bed. They were my favorite; stories about princesses saved by princes, slave girls that would become beautiful queens. Andre would complain that they were stupid and beg for ones about adventures and pirate kings.

I would listen to story after story in awe. I always wanted to play princess and dress up. I would make Andre save me, an unwilling prince. However, as I got older, I forgot these more simple times and would focus on everything else.

As I grew up and eventually became queen, I never really thought of the stories. They were too painful because I would eventually imagine my mother, father, and brother. Eventually, I came to the days of telling these stories to my own daughter.

As I told her the story of Sleeping Beauty, my mind wandered. I found similarities in my life and hers. Though I hadn't fallen into a deep sleep, I had my share of hard times. Those years after their deaths, I'd spiraled into depression, unable to see the world around me.

It wasn't only because of him, but I woke up out of the depression with Christian's help. His love helped to restore a part of me that had been lost in the accident. He was my prince and I, very literally, the princess.

There are differences of course; I wasn't bewitched into a sleep by spindle and being Queen isn't a simple "happily ever after".

Later that night, as I was falling asleep curled in my prince's arms, I told him about the story and my thoughts. He'd laughed softly and tightened his arm around my waist, his cologne wrapping around me and whispered softly in my ear, "This is our own fairytale, my queen."

Then I fell asleep, content with our own little fairytale.

* * *

**Thank you to Dimitri' .Shewolf for this prompt. I hope it's what you want. :D**


	7. Cheap, pt 1

**Title: Cheap**

**Words: 196**

* * *

No matter how much Rose complained about Christian's arrogance and annoying traits, she would never change my mind. I was absolutely in love with this fire user.

One day, when we were still at the Academy, we met at our usual meeting place above the church. We were talking about our parents- and how we both felt alone a lot of the time (it was right after we first began dating). He had looked at me with soft eyes and smiled.

"Hey, Liss..." He had said tenderly. He reached in his pocket, "I know we haven't been together long, but," he hesitated slightly, "It's not much."

He pulled out a chai. A closer look showed it had two pendants- a small heart and a flame, "It's not much. They're just some cheap jewelruy. It looked nice and I thought you'd like it."

He blushed lightly and his words had turned to mumbles. I gave him my thanks and put it on. He leaned forward and hugged me tightly, "You will never be alone again."

Even though the words were simple and the necklace cheap, they meant the world to me and were more precious than gold.


	8. Claddaugh

**Title: Claddaugh**

**Word: 296**

* * *

"Will you marry me?" The words had surprised me. I hadn't expected him to propose. I guess, deep down inside, I knew it would happen but I had thought something wouldn't work. Something would make him run. Be it my status as Queen, the horror of having to repopulate the Dragomir family, or just the hassles of being in a relationship, I never thought we'd reach this stage.

I'd finished courses at Lehigh a month ago and had just started truly settling down for a, hopefully, long life as Queen of my people. Christian had just got back this morning and we'd let Rose and DImitri off for the day to get...reacquainted.

Joy began to fill me, spreading until I remembered I had yet to answer. I sputtered out a joyous yes and Christian raised up to hold me tight. It was right- just what I wanted. A simple engagement.

Finally we pulled away and he slipped the ring on my finger. I stared at it, smiling. It was simple unlike all the gaudy diamond jewelry worn by other royals. It was silver and the main part was a heart with a crown on top, with hands encircling. Christian saw my stare and had smiled sheepishly.

"I hope you like it. I was trying to find the _perfect_ ring and I saw this. The heart represents love, the crown loyalty, and the hands represent neverending friendship," He hadn't let go of my hand and rubbed it lightly. "Our love, our relationship, is more than just romance. We are not only lovers, but friends, confidants, allies, and partners."

His statement took my breath away. Words escaped me and I kissed him deeply, "I love you."

"I love you, too, my dragon queen," he murmured against my lips.

**Sorry if this is a bit late. I want to _try _to get a chapter a day but when school starts, it's hard to find the time. Also, today's my birthday (Sweet 16 yay!).**

**NOTE: I need you guys to start doing prompts/asking for continuations. I've only had one prompt (and I hope I did well). It can be one word such as _fairytale_ or _tonight_ or could be an idea: _Christian and Lissa go to the beach. _Just send something in a PM and I will do it, I swear.**

**Thank you all.**

**ALSO: I have a poll on my profile that is for your favorite VA characters. I'm thinking about expanding this to everyone, but I want to know who you guys all like!**


	9. Crush, pt 2

**Title: Crush, pt 2**

**Word: 66**

* * *

"Rose, can I tell you something?"

"Anything, Lissa."

Hesitation. "Well, you remember that guy when we were younger?"

"Which one?"

"The one that I had a huge crush on, when I was thirteen?"

"Yeah, I guess. What about it?"

"Well... I never said his name."

"Oh, really? What was it?"

Pause. Then, "Adrian Ivashkov."

Silence.

Silence.

"Rose?"

A burst a laughter, "Lissa..."

"What?"

"Christian's behind you."


	10. Release

**T****itle: Release**

**Words: 177**

* * *

After weeks of hard work and no play, I found myself in a car, flying down an open highway, my hand in Christian's. The wind was flying through my hair and Christian would occasionally take his eyes off the road to give me a loving look.

In front of us was a weekend of adventure's throughout northeastern America. Behind us, the drama and stress along with entertaining Moroi. The anger, the hurt, the pain, the stress just gone and replaced with love, happiness, and careless days.

This change with one simple conversation an hour before. Barely more than a sentence.

As Christian turned to me, he smiled, "Lissa, where do you want to go? What do you want to see? Where do you want to be?" I smiled slightly and looked at him.

"Christian, if I could, I would be happy to just stay like this alone with you."

He smiled slightly and his eyes alighted with happiness, "Then that's what we'll do."

I smiled, ready for a fabulous weekend of release from my duties as Queen.

* * *

**I've passed my driver's test and am getting my license tomorrow! I'm so excited! Reviews? Please?**


	11. Cheap, pt 2

**Title: Cheap, pt 2**

**Words: 208**

* * *

"Lissa! That's beautiful!" She pointed at my necklace.

I chuckled, "Thanks. It's from Christian." I fingered the heart and the flame, looking down.

She nodded and looked at me, "That's really sweet." Her voice was wistful and she went back to what she was doing.

I almost forgot the conversation until later that day, I turned a corner in Court, to find Rose and Christian speaking.

"Hey, Pyro!" She looked at him, pushing her hair behind her ear.

He looked at her, "What do you want, Rosemarie?" He impatiently tapped his foot.

She blushed slightly and I curiously came closer, hiding from their view better. Rose voice had dropped and I almost strained to hear what she said, "I wanted to tell you that I'm really happy that you're with Lissa. You make her happy and you treat her like a princess- not because she's the Queen but because you truly love her."

Christian was stunned speechless. After a moment of him trying to find the right words, he spoke, "Never thought you'd say something nice, Rose."

She scoffed, "Don't get used to it." She turned and left quickly, ready to meet Dimitri for their night together.

I couldn't help but smile- Rose really did care for Christian.


	12. Crush, pt 3

**Title: Crush, pt 3**

**Words: 260**

* * *

It wasn't our first fight, nor will it be our last, but it was bad.

It had started out as simply just a boy's jealousy over the love of his life. Then it had escalated until we were screaming at each other and it wasn't just jealousy. It was the way we treated each other, how we run our household, and how much time I spend on being Queen.

When Christian had heard my conversation with Rose about my crush on Adrian, he had boiled over with anger- anger that I had "lied" about not caring for Adrian that way, and also that Adrian had the chance of stealing me from him. After two hours of fighting, he'd angrily stalked into our bedroom.

That fight was a month ago.

We still hadn't forgiven each other and there were some points were I wanted to take him back into my arms and just hold him. Tell him he was right and beg him to forgive me. At other times though, I wanted to just end it. Just tell him that it was over. After much deliberation, I decided what I wanted to do.

I'd gone into the living room, to speak to Christian, to tell him we should take some time off and I couldn't deal with him being posessive. As soon as we'd seen each other, everything had stopped and I'd knew I'd reached the wrong solution to our problem.

Next thing I knew, we were muttering apologies while holding each other tightly, tears falling from my eyes like waterfalls.

**Sorry! It's been so long since I last got on because school's started and I've been busy with homework and cheer and a bunch of other things: Anyways, here's another bit. PLEASE review, and PM with prompts if you have ideas! Give me a word as a title or something. I need to know what you like and what you want!**


	13. Puppy

**Title: Puppy, pt 1**

**Words: 262**

* * *

Rose had been happy, ecstatic even, when Dimitri and her had first gotten together. She would always run to him when they hadn't seen each other for weeks. She was happier than she'd ever been before and I was happy I could help give her that.

Until I became pregnant. Then I saw her joy dwindled until not even Dimitri could bring a true smile to her lips. She would never admit how much the realization that she will never have children hurt her.

I couldn't think of any way to bring her spirits up. I thought and thought, tried and tried. Everything I did wouldn't help. Of course, everytime I was around, my large pregnant stomach would catch her eye and she would choke on a sob before continuing as earlier.

Then one day, I thought of something that could bring a smile to both her, and maybe Dimitri's faces. It was the only thing I could think of that may make her feel better about not having a child.

When I'd given her the brightly wrapped present, she'd curiously taken it and begun to open the present. She wasn't excited in the least. But as she pulled open the box and saw the true gift, her eyes went bright with joy.

"Lissa! You shouldn't have!" She'd exclaimed and pulled the small thing out.

In her hands was a small fluffy chihuahua puppy. It wasn't anything close to a human child and I knew I could never recreate the joy of a child, I knew this was the next best thing.


	14. War

**Title: War**

**Words: 428**

* * *

When Lissa had asked me to care for our baby, I hadn't realized what exactly it meant. Being an only child, I had thought that raising a child would be easy, that they would come into everything in their own time.

I hadn't realized that the baby would need me to change its diapers (or how hard that would be). I hadn't realized that at one year old, my child wouldn't be able to feed itself (or that it would make a mess when I fed it).

Currently, my problem was much worse than feeding or changing its diapers- the kid wouldn't shut up. As its shrill cries repeated over and over and over, I was coming to a breaking point. At my wits end. About to call the only person I knew that had taken care of children and _might_ not tell Lissa what a failure of a father I was.

DImitri (however, he would probably tell Rose, who would tell Lissa, but that was a matter for later).

I stared at the baby from across the room, preparing myself for war. Preparing myself for a battle that could determine how others saw me for generations (maybe just days). I grabbed my phone and my finger hovered over Dimitri's number. Just a single click away. Just one button and then I wouldn't have to deal with the child's crying. One click.

An idea flared up in my hand and I slipped the phone into my pocket, coming up to the baby cautiously. I was now in enemy territory. As I got closer, the baby's eyes found mine yet its eternal sobs never died.

My mother, though her parenting skills were lacking as I grew up, had cared for me as a child. She would stay home everyday and entertain me. I'd heard fond stories from Tasha of the ways my mother would catch my attention and end the crying.

I raised my hand and a flame formed on the end of my finger. It was warm; however, it didn't burn. The baby's cries became quieter as it's attention focused on the bright flame. Relief flooded through me and for the next hour, I entertained the baby with simple fire tricks.

When Lissa returned home, I felt proud of myself. I'd entertained the baby with no help from an outside source. However, as I felt the last war had come to a treaty, another war was about to begin in the form of a wife protective over her child, who was playing with fire in the living room.

* * *

**Thanks to purrfictionist for the prompt (and I am so sorry for how long it took). Please review, if you have any time.**


End file.
